Just Say It
by CelestialBronzeLightning
Summary: "That's it," Amy said and looked up from her work. "Get out of the kitchen right now!" "Can you be a bit nicer about that, love?" Ian asked. Amy let out a frustrated sigh and closed her eyes before opening them again and turning around to face Ian. "Can you please get out of the kitchen right now?" Amy asked through gritted teeth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is a late Christmas-slash-New Year's Eve present for Agent Get Amy And Ian Together! Sorry I didn't finish it earlier :/**

**Happy 2013 everyone! Okay, it's a bit early for that, but...**

**Enjoy :D I hope you like this one-shot!**

* * *

"Bread," Amy said, holding her hand out for Ian to place the bread in.

"Can you be a bit nicer about that?" Ian asked.

"Nicer? How?"

"Oh, I don't know... you're being a bit impolite lately, love."

"D-don't call me 'love'," Amy said. Ian gave her a look and she sighed. "Ian, could you p-please pass me some bread?"

Ian and her were preparing for the dinner they were going to have along with the other Cahills at New Year's Eve. Ian had volunteered to help her in the kitchen although it turned out that he was completely useless at cooking, so he just stood there and watched what Amy was doing.

"Sure, here," Ian said, placing the bread into her open hand with a smirk evident on his face.

"What are you smirking about?" Amy asked.

"Nothing, love."

"Then why... don't c-call me 'love'!"

"Amy..." Ian started.

"Could you be quiet for _one_ second? If you aren't going to help me with this, you might as well be quiet," Amy cut him off without looking up from the food.

Ian shrugged in response and pulled up a chair from the nearby table, which stood there, but wasn't in use very often since the Cahills had another one in their dining room, and sat down.

"Stop being so creepy!" Amy exclaimed after a few minutes.

"I'm not creepy," Ian defended himself. "I'm just sitting here."

"That's it, Ian. You're sitting here, not doing anything, it's creepy," Amy explained.

"What ever you say, love."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Sure, love."

"That's it," Amy said and looked up from her work. "Get out of the kitchen _right now_!"

"Can you be a bit nicer about that, love?" Ian asked.

Amy let out a frustrated sigh and closed her eyes before opening them again and turning around to face Ian.

"Can you _please_ get out of the kitchen right now?" Amy asked through gritted teeth.

"That's more like it," Ian said as he got up and pushed his chair back to the table.

"See you at dinner, love!" he shouted over his shoulder cheerily and left the room without giving Amy time to answer.

"Don't call me 'love'", Amy muttered and went back to preparing the food.

Half an hour later Nellie burst through the doors causing Amy's knife to slip and cut her finger.

"Ow! What is it, Nellie?"

"Just wanted to check up on you, kiddo. Did you hurt yourself?" Nellie asked.

"Um... yeah... I'm fine though," Amy answered.

"No you aren't! I'll just take over from here, okay? Get some rest before the Cahills have a pillow fight," Nellie advised, pushing Amy away and taking her place.

Amy protested slightly, but Nellie managed to convince her to leave.

Amy decided to join some of the other Cahills in the living room.

"You should've seen her face when the puck hit her face!" Madison exclaimed, causing Reagan and Hamilton to laugh loudly.

"Who?" Amy asked, sitting down on the sofa next to Madison.

"Just this girl from our new school. We were playing ice hockey with her after school, so, in the middle of the game, when she wasn't paying attention, I passed her the puck, it flew a bit too high and BAM! it hit her face," Madison laughed.

Reagan nodded enthusiastically. "Her expression was priceless!"

Amy smiled. "Have you all seen the garden yet? It's so empty, you could play just about any sport there."

"I haven't," Reagan said and got up. "Anyone coming?"

"Yeah, sure, I haven't seen it yet either," Madison said as she stood up.

"I'll show you guys where it is then," Hamilton said. "Coming, Amy?"

"No, I might join you later though," Amy said, picking a book off of the table in front of her.

"Okay, later!" Madison shouted before following Hamilton and Reagan out the door.

Amy flipped through the pages of the book, trying to find the one she had stopped reading at.

"Finished so soon, love?"

"I accidentally cut my finger, so Nellie volunteered to c-continue," Amy answered, looking up from her book.

Ian didn't look like he was going to say anything else, so Amy continued flicking through the pages.

"Amy?"

"Hmm?"

"There's... there's something..."

"What is it, Ian?" Amy looked up again.

"I just wanted to tell you..."

"Just say it," Amy said.

"Amy, I—"

* * *

**The end is for you to imagine. Yep, that's the end, no second chapter :P Tell me what you thought was going to happen :D So yeah, give me all the feedback you have! **

**See ya, **

**CelestialBronzeLightning**


	2. Ending I

**Just Say It — Ending I**

**Okay, I know I made it very clear that this was a one-shot and would not be continued, but... You didn't seriously think I could leave you in suspense, did you? **

**Anyway, thank you so much to anyone who read it and a special thanks to the ****_flippin' 23 people _****who reviewed! Whether you reviewed because you liked it or because you want to run after me with a pitchfork and throw rotting tomatoes at me, THANK YOU! **

**What I'm going to do now is, basically, present you lots of different endings, each having nothing to do with the previous one or the next. Okay, this one doesn't have a previous one, but you got the point. **

**I hope you like it, even if you don't, there'll surely be one that you like!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Just say it," Amy said. _

_"Amy, I—"_

"If you're g-going to be so dramatic about it, you don't have to tell me," she said, crossing her arms.

"Don't be like that, love," Ian tried.

Amy didn't say anything. She just sat there, glaring at him.

"I like your shirt," he blurted out.

Amy was taken aback, but looked down at her shirt anyway. There was really nothing special about it, it was a really simple shirt.

"Ian, why would you-" she looked up to find Ian's spot empty.

Amy hadn't even heard him leave. She sighed and stood up, heading for her room.

'Lucians," she thought, shaking her head as she pushed open the door to her room.

She sat down on her bed and stared at herself in the mirror.

Had Ian really liked her shirt? Had he just been looking for an excuse to leave? Maybe both? Amy couldn't be sure. The only way to find out for sure would be by asking him about it...

'But he could lie...' she thought. 'Lucians are good at lying after all.'

She lay down and buried her face in her pillow.

'I'm over-thinking this. Why am I over-thinking this? Why do I care?' she asked herself. 'But what if..."

Before she could finish that thought, there was a quiet knock on the door.

"Come in," she muttered, not bothering to sit up since she was expecting Nellie or Dan.

The door opened, someone stepped in and it closed again.

No one spoke, so Amy looked up only to lock eyes with Ian. She hastily sat up, her face turning red.

"Wh-What do you want?" she asked, brushing a strand of red hair out of her face.

Ian sat down on the bed next to her.

"I came to apologize."

Amy gave him a questioning look and he continued. "About earlier— I had to... check up on Natalie."

"It's fine. Um... what were you going to tell me before? Was "I like your shirt." really all you were going to sa-"

Amy was cut off by Ian's warm, soft lips on hers. She was startled and could feel the blood rise to her face.

She didn't pull away, but that wasn't the strangest thing for her at that moment. The strange thing was that she was kissing him back.

The warmth came from her lips and spread through her entire body. She felt like she had swallowed hundreds of live butterflies that were now dancing around in her stomach. It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling, but definitely something she wanted to experience again.

She felt him smile against her lips. Amy pulled away slightly so only their foreheads were touching.

Her lips tingling, she asked: "So... do you like my shirt or not?"

"Of course, love," Ian replied smoothly. "I love everything about you."

* * *

**I really hope you liked it, feel free to review! I'm not stopping you. Expect some more endings in the near future :D**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) Cookies for you all =D**

**See ya,**

**CelestialBronzeLightning**


	3. Ending II

**Just Say It — Ending II**

**I'm glad you were all so positive towards the first ending :D I hope you'll like this one too :D **

* * *

_"Just say it," Amy said. _

_"Amy, I—"_

Ian never got to finish his sentence, because what he was about to say was cut off by a certain little brother of Amy's, who burst through the door yelling "Amy!" at the top of his lungs.

Amy sighed and rolled her eyes. "What is it, Dan?" she asked as she turned around to meet his panicked eyes.

"The kitchen's on fire!"

"Again?" Amy sighed as if this happened every so often.

"Did Nellie let you cook again?"

Dan looked at the floor guiltily. "Sort of…" he muttered.

"What do you mean by 'sort of'?"

"Well, she left and I thought I could make myself a sandwich—"

"Okay, I've heard enough," she sighed, rolling her eyes, but she got up to investigate anyway.

"So, Cobra," Dan started as soon as his sister was out of earshot.

"It's Kabra," Ian corrected, although he knew it wouldn't change anything.

"What ever, Cobra," Dan said and grinned like he'd just won the lottery.

Ian just rolled his eyes in response.

Dan gasped dramatically, pointing at Ian. "You just..."

"I just what?"

"You..." he faked fainting.

Ian raised an eyebrow at him. "I did what?"

"You rolled your eyes! This is the first time you've ever rolled your eyes!"

Ian gave him a sceptic look, although he was surprised as well. It had just felt like the right thing to do at that point in time.

"Anyway," Dan continued and sat up again as if nothing had happened. "You were talking to my sister, weren't you?"

"Why would that—"

"What were you talking about?"

"Oh, we were just—"

"Dan!" Amy called from the kitchen. "Get over here now!"

"Later, Cobra!" Dan exclaimed and ran in a random direction, missing the door he had been aiming for and slamming into the wall right next to it. Then he cleared his throat casually and turned to Ian.

"You did _not_ just see that."

"Of course not," Ian confirmed sarcastically.

Dan nodded, looking pleased with himself before running through the door.

Just then Amy came running in. "Dan–" she started, but trailed off when she realised that Dan was nowhere in sight.

"Where did Dan go?" she asked, glancing at Ian. He simply pointed to the door Dan had run through and Amy sprinted through the door.

When Amy's retreating footsteps completely faded away, Ian sighed. He had spent weeks preparing for the conversation with Amy. Why was it so hard for him to tell his crush how he felt?

'_I guess it just wasn't meant to be,' _he thought, getting up and walking to his temporary bedroom to pack his suitcases for his flight back home, which was booked for the next day.

* * *

**What do you think about this ending? Better than the other one? Worse? Tell me!**

**Oh, and I would be really thankful to anyone who could help me out by voting on my profile :D **

**(::) Anyone want cookies? (::)**

**See ya,**

**CelestialBronzeLightning **


End file.
